


I love you

by Historymaker99



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Dan is on the phone with phil while having a live chat and he accidentally says I love you when he hangs up





	I love you

Well how is everyone doing in the chat” dan asks absentmindedly scrolling through the comments that are flooding into his live chat. “Well happy birthday katzarecool and yes I had a good day thank you for asking sillybillygoat”. 

Dans phone buzzes on the couch beside him and he goes to pick it up and he quickly reads the number that flashes on screen. He unlocks it and clicks answer. “Hey Phil” he says putting it on speakerphone. “Would you like to say hi to my younow audience”? “Sure hello people of the internet”! “So how's your day going phil the audience is just simply buzzing to know”. “Pretty good I'm up north visiting some family but I promise when I get back I'll upload a video as soon as possible love you all”! 

Dan clicks it off speakerphone and holds it to his ear. “Hey” he says. “Am I off speakerphone now” phil asks. “Yup” dan says. “Well my family is calling me I really do need to get back to them I just wanted to call and wish you a goodnight dan and no scary video games this time I better not come back to a high power bill due to your fear of the dark leading you to leave every light on in the house”. “It's not my fault they base those games in the dark besides a killer might be hiding somewhere in our flat you never know”. Phil chuckles. “Well okay bye dan love you bear”. “Love you too bye phil”.

Dan turns back to the laptop after the phone hangs up. “Now then”. He freezes as he reads the chat which has gone ecstatically wild.

PHAN IS REAL  
OMG DAN TOLD PHIL HE LOVES HIM!!! <3

Dan facepalms. “Cringe attack” he whispers. “Well” he says hurriedly. “that's all for tonight make of that what you wish and I'll see you all next week right here on Tuesday night 9 sharp right here on younow”. 

Dan quickly logs out and slams the laptop shut. He turns on his phone and shakingly he types in phils number with a deep breath. “Yeah what is it dan” he hears phil asks as he answers the phone. “We outed ourselves”! “Wait what are you talking about”? “When we were saying goodbye I may have accidentally said love you too and all the people watching on younow heard me what do I do phil”? “First off calm down dan second of all I think it's about time we told them don't you think so”? “A-are you sure”? “Yeah dan if you're comfortable with it I'm all set once I get back home we can decide”.

Phil holds dans hand tightly. “Are you really sure you are ready to do this bear”? “Yeah I'm ready”. The camera starts rolling. “Hi guys”. “hello internet” “we are dan and phil and we have something to say to all of you”…

They got tons of support from phans all over the world and though there was a bit of hate from some. the majority of their fan base was more than ecstatic and proud of the two of them. 

Their fellow YouTubers were also very supportive of them as well. “Girl I knew it all along” tyler said. “Still though I wish you two would have at least told me something”. “Finally” troye said. “I knew there was something between you two” Louise says with a wink. Chris pj Felix Sean Zoe Kat they are all proud and happy for their friends.


End file.
